Welcome Back/Pre-release
During the hiatus between The Long-lost Yoyle City and BFDIA 6, many future hints, trailers and updates for the latter episode had been announced by the creators. This page will cover most of this up. Updates Cary and Michael both returned to the object show community around March 2015. Cary finished Algicosathlon, started The Amazing Marble Race Season 3, and actively posted new TWOW videos on his channel; Michael on the other hand actively responded to tweets and posted videos on Zack Bone Productions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS2FjtYVBf4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZEw3YE5KpQ Cary states in the video "Bring BFDI 1 Part 2 Back", that BFDIA is not dead, but he and Michael have been constantly thinking about how to revive it. On March 3rd, 2016, Michael created and uploaded a video named "Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube". It explained that their AdSense account was terminated for unknown reasons on March 6, 2014, destroying their profit income; the end result was that they could not continue BFDIA anymore. Michael did state that they don't just make videos because of the money, it was for everyone to enjoy. However, without money being earned to make a living, BFDIA could not continue at that point. On May 7, 2016, Michael revealed on a livestream that BFDIA 6's basis is about Yoyleberries and the secrets of BFDI, and he said that he and Cary are aiming to release it in summer 2016. This was confirmed by a reply on Twitter that he sent out on May 10.Jacknjellify on Twitter On June 14, 2016, Michael and Cary revealed on Twitter that their AdSense account was unbanned, allowing them to receive profits from videos again. They released a slideshow speculating the possible cause of the original AdSense termination the same day.http://htwins.net/traffic This virtually guaranteed that BFDI would return. On July 10, 2016, Michael tweeted a countdown timer for the next episode of BFDIA, showing the amount of days (which were hidden), hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds until the next episode. The amount of days was likely left out on purpose. The countdown timer was found here, but it now redirects to the BFDI playlist. On July 21, 2016, Michael said in a tweet that there would be an 80-second BFDIA animation made as an announcement video releasing on July 23rd, 2016. On July 23, 2016, the animation (named BFDI Is Back) was released, implying that BFDIA 6 would be releasing on September 1st, 2016 at 8AM PDT. On August 23, 2016, a video was uploaded that included unused BFDIA 6 scenes. It seems that the plot of these deleted scenes involved the contestants staying and living in Yoyleland. We also hear new voices for the characters. Gelatin's OMG moment is also heard as "Oh my Collagen". On August 30, 2016, a video named "Coming Thursday" was uploaded to JacknJellify's channel. The video starts with an audio clip from the first BFDIA 6 deleted scene while looking at the timer for the Battle of Fantasy Foods. Another audio clip plays when a metal version of Firey Speaker Box is dropped into the water. Pin then asks if it is the original announcer. Firey Speaker Box begins to impersonate the original announcer. Ruby then tells Pin that she gave Firey's announcer a yoyleberry. Pin then asks if she can get her limbs back, but the Announcer says that it would be cheating. The video then ends. On September 1, 2016, Welcome Back, the first episode of IDFB, was released. Sources Category:BFDIA 6